A Taste of the Future
by Catty
Summary: Jake Manson knows what he sees, and with the help of the most unlikely of characters, finally makes what he sees become reality. A Neil and Grace story.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Meadows stared at the file that laid on the desk before him, fingers steepled beneath his chin, his mind deep in thought. He hadn't known, none of them had really known, except Banksy, and that was only because Neil Manson had almost cracked and had needed an out and Jacob Banks had been the nearest and most astute – that and Neil had somehow known that Banksy wouldn't say a thing to anyone.

Thing was, Jack admitted to himself, thing was he should have known. They all should have known. Neil should have felt able to let his superior officer know what he was going through, should have felt he could talk, take the time he needed. Should have. Those two words rang loud in Jack's mind as he stared at Neil's file, the file lying atop the files of the other officers in CID, none of whom, Jack was fast realising, he really knew at all. Not that he needed to know them, mind you, but it would help. It would make a more cohesive unit, a more balanced unit if they understood each other a little more, if they felt they could talk to each other, go to each other with a problem, instead of bottling it up.

Jack ran his eyes over the files once more. Neil Manson, quiet, effective, intelligent, divorced father of one. Father of one very sick child who was currently in remission. That was all Jack Meadows knew. Grace Dasari, intelligent, perceptive, quietly efficient and extremely thorough. Max Carter, emotional, astute, sharp both mentally and verbally. Terry Perkins, bulldog, determined, strong and capable. Mickey Webb, perpetual grin, energetic, effective and enthusiastic. Stevie Moss, pocket rocket, determined, energetic, impish and grinned a lot. So many people he thought he knew, and in reality from a work perspective, he did know them. From any other perspective... Jack scooped the files together, his tired mind returning to the question as to whether he even needed to know anything more about them – and then onto the fact that his next in rank, his Detective Inspector, had felt unable to come to him and tell him how sick his child was and to take any time off to be there for the boy – the files were swept into a drawer and the drawer was locked as Jack got to his feet and grabbed his jacket, a tentative decision made.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for not providing a disclaimer in Chapter 1 - The Bill is most definitely not owned by me, and no profit is made nor is any infringement intended.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.

2.

Shrieks of laughter rang out from the loungeroom as Neil Manson dumped a tonne of pasta into the saucepan in the kitchen. Wild whoops and victory cries brought a grin to his face as Jake not only won, but rubbed it in well and truly. Switching the heat on, his grin widened as he made his way back down the hall towards them, stopping as the doorbell chimed loudly. Glancing into the lounge as he passed, Neil smirked as Jake won yet another game, this yell of victory even louder than the first. Opening the front door, he stopped short, his smile faltering as he came face to face with Jack Meadows.

"Guv!"

"Neil, listen, I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this, I was on my way home and I saw the lights on, and thought I'd come and say hello and see how the boy's doing" Jack said, hoping he wasn't going to make things worse. He saw the hesitation in Neil's eyes, and began to backtrack. "But it's ok, I mean if – "

A victorious voice from the lounge interrupted them.

"Dad, who is it? You have to get back in here, I beat her again, she's history, Dad, Grace is history!" Jake smirked, his laughter ringing out into the hall. Jack Meadows couldn't hide the smile at the pride and love that flickered across Neil's face at his son's words, and then he really began to understand what he'd just heard.

"Grace?"

Nervousness flickered across Neil's expression, nervousness and something else Jack couldn't quite place, not yet.

"Yeah, ah, she visited Jake in the hospital, and he liked her, so, well, she's been coming around a bit lately and they have great fun together. By the sound of things, he's just beaten her yet again at that wretched race game, but at least she makes it round the track more than once, unlike me" Neil said, glancing over towards the lounge, his voice alive with warmth and love for his son – warmth that soon fell away as he turned back to look at his boss. "Yeah, ah, so yeah, you want to come in and meet Jake then?"

Jack nodded, and followed Neil into the room, not missing the tense way Neil held himself.

"Mate, you want to pause that thing for a second?" Neil asked glancing at Jake, who'd looked up as his Dad came back into the room.

"Not likely!" Grace yelped, eyes fully concentrated on the screen in front of her, "Don't you touch that pause button Jake! I'm finally getting somewhere!"

"Yeah, right" Jake smirked at her, "as if!"

"Well at least I beat the pants off your Dad" Grace smirked right back, before turning to pin Neil with a grin, one that disappeared as she caught sight of exactly who stood next to him. "Guv."

"Grace" Jack smiled, turning slightly. "And you must be Jake" he said, into the silence.

"Ah, yeah, sorry guv, this is Jake. Jake, this is Jack Meadows, my boss. Actually mine and Grace's boss. Everyone's boss really" Neil said, tailing off as his mouth dried up. "Yeah, so ah..."

"I don't mean to interrupt your night, like I just told your Dad, I was on my way home and thought I'd drop in to say hello" Jack said, sitting down next to Jake, noticing as Jake moved just a tiny bit closer to Grace, who smiled at him in reassurance as Neil sat on the arm of the couch next to both of them.

"Hello" Jake finally said, drawing strength from his Dad and Grace, Jack noted.

"Hello back" Jack grinned at him. "So your Dad tells us you're getting stronger now" and he could have kicked himself as he saw a shadow flicker over Jake's face as he once again leant into Grace. "Sorry," he apologised.

"It's ok."Jake said softly, "I just don't like thinking about it. We don't talk about it much, Grace is really good at keeping my mind off it, and she helps Dad stay happy too" he smiled at her, Jack noting the look of pride on Neil's face as he looked down at them both.

"Well that's a good thing, then, isn't it?" Jack said, leaning down to Jake, "Cos anything that can get that grumpy look off your Dad's face has to be good!" he teased in a stage whisper.

"Oy, what do you mean grumpy!" Neil played along, shooting his boss an appreciative look. "I don't have a grumpy face"

"Actually, you do, you know" Grace grinned up at him, ducking as Neil pulled a cushion out from behind her and gently thwacked her with it. Jake roared with laughter at their antics, and Jack smiled as he watched them.

"Charming!" Neil said. "Anyway..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, I was a teeny tiny bit terrified of posting this, seeing as I haven't really watched The Bill that much, and have only recently been drawn in by the UST between Grace and Neil, and didn't want to disrespect anything or anyone. This story probably doesn't stick to canon, tears the characters to bits and commits heaps of other arrest worthy canon fic crimes but it wouldn't leave me alone, and when I go to bed thinking along a plotline and wake to the same plot, I know I have to write it down or suffer the consequences. **

**So, suspend your canon beliefs, relax your mind and hopefully enjoy the story. Thank you for reading.**

**C**

3.

A sizzling hissing sound emanated from the kitchen, causing Neil and Grace to both leap up. "I'll go" Neil said, as Grace echoed his exact words, looking over at each other and moving simultaneously into the kitchen, leaving Jack and Jake gaping after them.

"What's going on?" Neil hissed at her as he grabbed the saucepan from the hob as Grace got the colander from the cupboard, holding it over the sink as Neil poured the pasta.

"No idea" Grace hissed right back over the steam, shaking the colander free of the last drops of water, turning slightly and smiling as Neil placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "All I know is that you've left your son and your boss out there by themselves, and who knows what Jake's going to say!"

Neil stopped mid movement, his arms falling away from the hug he was about to give Grace as her words sunk in. "Grace, you – I mean, you and me, you do – "

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you Neil, you and Jake both. As to whatever else this might be, well, I want to find out. I want to take that chance and find out what we could have." She smiled at him, reaching up and giving him a gentle kiss. "Now go and save your son, or the Guv, whichever one it may be. I'll bring the dinner out in a mo, and there's plenty left for the Guv if he wants some."

"But what if Jake's told him about us?"

"Then we'll deal with it." Grace paused, he grip tightening on the plate she held. "You do want – "

Neil leaned in and thoroughly kissed her. "I want" he grinned. "I definitely want. Whatever happens, Grace, I want this."

Out in the lounge, Jake had stared at Jack for a moment, before handing him the second console and restarting the game. Before he knew it, Jack's car was staggering round the racecourse, lapped twice by Jake whose smirk had returned. Jack stayed quiet as he watched Jake think, and then, once Jack had been well and truly beaten, Jake turned on the couch.

"You're my Dad's boss, aren't you? His and Grace's boss. You're the one that tells them what to do."

Jack nodded, staying quiet as he watched Jake figure out exactly what it was he wanted to say.

"You're the one who decides what they do and where they work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, especially yours Firebird590, you've definitely put my mind at ease about Jake. I wasn't sure what Neil's ex had been up to, and to be honest, she doesn't play much - if any - of a part in this story. I did want to acknowledge her, so she gets a mention, but is still in limbo as this is a Neil / Grace story. Jake loves his Mum, and can understand why she isn't around as much as his Dad (I've given her a pregnancy, and the drugs used to treat Leukaemia are not great for pregnant people).**

**Anywho, read on, and hope you enjoy. **

**C**

* * *

4.

Once again Jack nodded.

"Mr Meadows?" Jack put the console down, turning to face Jake, the seriousness in the young boy's voice mirrored in the tension in his body. "Mr Meadows, you have to let Dad stay with Grace. You have to let them work together, because he needs her. My Dad has been so strong while I was ill, and he was always there for me, every step of the way. He stayed with me when I was scared, he sat with me when I was sick, he even held the bucket for me. He slept in my room, he held me when I cried, he's the best dad ever and I love him very much." Jake paused, drawing a deep breath, the effort of talking about his illness written clear across his tired face.

"My Dad loves me and I love him. I know how hard it was for him to see me so sick, and I know he didn't say anything to anyone. He never does. He thinks I don't know that about him, but I do. I saw him crying at night, I saw him trying to be brave, and I saw him hold it all in so he could concentrate on me. My Mum, she can't come and see me because of the baby, she wouldn't be allowed into my room because of all of the drugs I was having, and so Dad had no-one to talk to, except Banksy, and even then I don't think Dad ever really talked to him. Dad's like that, he keeps it all bottled up."

Jack Meadows nodded, that much was true. Neil Manson was a very private person, reserved and quiet. Not a soul had known about Jake's illness until Neil Manson had confirmed he was in remission – Jack shook his head slightly changing his previous statement slightly, no-one outside Neil's inner circle had known about it.

"Your Dad's a good man Jake, and you're right, he does care about you a lot."

"He cares about Grace too. He likes her a lot, and she likes him too. She was worried about him, and so she followed him one night and found him with me in the hospital. She didn't ask any questions, or push him or anything, she just joined in our card game, and then started to teach me poker, which was great, though I'm not entirely sure Dad thought so. Anyway, it was fun, and I beat Dad which was even more fun, and she made me laugh, and she made Dad laugh, which made me happy. Dad needs someone to make him happy. I'm going to be going back to live with Mum soon, and Dad'll be alone again, and I don't want him to be alone, and he won't, cos he's got Grace – " Jake stopped, his words beginning to run into each other.

"I think my Dad loves Grace, and I'm pretty sure she loves him too, and I like that. I want them to stay together, and work together, just – I just want her to stay with Dad. And if you're their boss, then you're the one who says if they can stay together, so – "

**

* * *

**

**So... what ? What happens? SO want to say Lead on MacDuff, but shall refrain from quoting Shakespeare and would love to hear where you think Jake goes next in his little chat with Jack. One more thing, do any of you realise how hard it is to remember to type Jake and Jack in the right places? If any of them are muddled up, bear with me and make it work in your heads.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I'm really glad people are liking this.

C

* * *

5.

The moment was broken as Grace and Neil came back into the room, arms laden with food, carefully placing it on the table at the edge of the room. Noticing the slightly tense atmosphere in the room, Neil glanced at Grace, before coming over to squat down in front of his son.

"You ok mate?" he asked softly, a hand reaching out and gently placed on Jake's knee. Grace had followed him, standing behind Neil, a concerned look on her face, glancing between Jake and her boss, a protective look etched across her face.

Jake glanced across at Jack, who gave him a small smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by either Neil or Grace.

"I'm ok Dad, just a bit tired. Can I go and eat dinner in bed? The Saints Chelsea game is on soon, and I want to watch it," he said, knowing that he had started the ball rolling, also knowing that the rest of it would be battled out between his Dad and Grace and their boss. He closed his eyes for a moment, praying that he hadn't destroyed it all. His Dad loved Grace, Jake knew it, and needed her just as much. She had been so strong for him, had made Dad smile, made him relax and let go and stop fighting the world so much. He'd seen the way his Dad looked at Grace, the smiles he gave her, the way he seemed to relax whenever he was around her – and had seen the same reaction in Grace.

With a sideways look at Jack, Neil helped Jake up and off the couch, Grace moving over to pile up a plate of pasta for Neil to take upstairs. As they moved past her, Grace wrapped Jake in a one armed hug, handing the pasta to Neil, their eyes meeting for a moment, before Neil looked back at his boss. Grace placed a gentle kiss on the top of Jake's head, whispering that she'd be up to see him later. With a last apologetic look at Grace, Neil turned once more to Jack.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to get him settled. He still gets tired really easily, and – "

"Neil, it's fine. You go ahead. We'll be ok down here for a while, won't we Grace. Dinner looks great, and I see you've brought four plates, so I'm going to dive in. Good night Jake, it was nice to meet you, I hope you sleep well, and you just know that the Saints'll thrash Chelsea" Jack grinned at Jake's indignant look.

"As if," Jake yawned, slightly surprised to find that he really was getting tired, leaning into his Dad for comfort. "And – "his mind turning back to his and Jack's previous conversation.

"Don't worry. It'll all be fine. You just go and get some rest" Jack told him, not missing the anxious look Neil and Grace shared at the mystery comments.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Watching Neil shepherd Jake upstairs, Grace took a moment to gather her thoughts, or rather to try to gather the scrambled emotions that were currently coursing through her mind. She knew she cared about Neil, more than cared about him – if she were entirely honest with herself, she should own up to being in love with him. He was strong, intelligent, gentle, emotional in his own way, passionate about his family, and – a content smile graced its way across her face – from the few kisses they had shared so far, she got the idea that he could be quite passionate in other areas of his life too. She had no idea where they were going, but Grace was more than sure that she wanted to find out.

The clink of cutlery from her left brought Grace back to the present. Turning slightly, her breath caught at the gentle smile her boss was giving her. Reaching over, Grace tried to cover her nerves by serving up a plateful of the pasta that she and Neil had made, sitting down and finding the usually fabulous meal tasteless as she ate a mouthful.

"Relax Grace. Take a deep breath and relax. I'm not going to bite." Jack told her with a grin. "So. You and Neil, hey?"

Grace swallowed tightly, her mouth dry as she tried to come up with a reply, before giving in with a resigned nod.

"How long?" Jack asked curiously, taking another mouthful, and watching as Grace leant forward, putting her plate on the floor.

"Long enough to know that - "Grace swallowed tightly before diving in. It wasn't as if it wasn't glaringly obvious now anyway. "Long enough to know that I love him. Long enough to know that he is a good man, he's strong, and caring, and he loves his son very much. Jake is the most important thing in his life and his job comes a very close second. Guv, Neil loves his job, and he needs it, needs the security and the distraction of the job, and if it comes to it, if us being together means one of us has to leave, then it has to be me. He needs this job, he needs the stability, he and Jake need each other, and Neil letting me into that, letting me in like he has – it's - "Grace stopped, unable to find the words for a few moments. "He's a very special man, Guv, he and Jake and I - I'm just – just thankful that they seem to need me as much as I need them. And I will do whatever it takes for it to stay that way."

"Grace?" a yell came from the top of the stairs, "Grace, Jake wants to say goodnight" Neil called, slightly anxious at having left her alone for so long with Jack Meadows.

Jack gave a small smile at the way Grace's eyes lit up at Neil's voice. "Go" he told her, and there was no hesitation on Grace's part as she stood and moved over to the door. The hesitation set in as she started glanced up and saw Neil watching her. Turning back towards Jack, she watched him nod at her, "Go. Go and tell him goodnight Grace"


	7. Chapter 7

7.

With a last look at Jack, who had come to stand beside her at the door, Grace mounted the stairs, passing Neil at the top, smiling at him as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, surprised, and yet instinctively happy as she leant in and gave him a brief kiss before going into Jake's room.

Watching her, Neil smiled as she closed the door, his face an open indication of his feelings for her – feelings that he hid once he turned to look down the stairs at his boss. Running a hand through his hair, Neil slowly descended, but not before a last glance in his son and Grace's direction.

Jack turned and resumed his place on the sofa, absently eating another mouthful of pasta as he mentally turned over what he had learned that evening. Neil silently joined him, scooping a mouthful of pasta of his own.

"I love her."

The words broke the silence that had been building.

"I love her. Her and Jake, I – they are the most important people in the world to me, and I will do anything to keep it that way."

Jack looked up at his D.I. noting the defiantly resolute look on his face.

"Grace, she – she followed me to the hospital one night, she says she was worried about me, about how distracted I'd been, how distant I was, and so she followed me. I'd kept you all out of it, away from him but –but that night, that night she just appeared and I've never been more grateful for that. Jake had been so sick, but more than that, he was sick of being in hospital. Sick of being sick, and he was scared of it all. He was trying to be strong for me, and I was trying to be strong for him, both of us hiding and putting up a front. Grace, – "Neil smiled, his rambling – so similar to that of his son – stopped at the mention of her name.

"I've always cared about her, probably more than I should, and she – her being there, turning up like that, I – it was like she knew how much I needed someone, how much I needed her – especially her. Of all the people who could have - Grace, she – that was the night I realised that I love her. I'd been falling in love with her for a long time, but that night, as she made Jake laugh, as she teased me and made my son happy – that's when I realised what it was I'd been feeling about her, that's when it all fell into place. "

His entire speech, Neil had resolutely looked anywhere but at his boss. It was as if he spoke as Neil, rather than Detective Inspector Manson. He knew, the second he looked at his boss he'd be a copper again, as opposed to the man revealing his feelings for the woman he loved, and Neil knew that he had to get it out, had to let Jack know, because he had to find a way through this, Grace was way too important not to.

Finally though, finally he had to look at Jack Meadows, and as expected, Neil found himself falling back into his job. "Guv, I – "he swallowed tightly, running an anxious hand though his dark hair. "You do whatever you need to do, but you have to know that I'm not going to give her up. I love her and I need her and Jake does too. I – I'll transfer if need be, or retire or whatever, but I'm not letting her go."

Jack Meadows finally broke his silence. "You love her that much?"


	8. Chapter 8

Firebird590, now I come to think about it, you're right, it is rather Twiligh Zone-ish of Neil admitting to his feelings so openly, but I think it's just that he's finally discovered where his priorities really lie, and it isn't just work that shapes a person, it's family and love too - and he's found both of those in Jake and Grace. Neil is finally taking that step out into the rest of the world and liking what he's found.

Thank you all for your reviews. I know this story may be a little out of character, Neil being all open, and Grace speaking about him as she has to Jack, but the plot wouldn't let me go, and so here it is. Also, I'm glad the story is making sense, these are quite possible the shortest chapters I've ever written!

C

* * *

8.

"She's everything to me. Guv, I know I don't have the best track record with women, but Grace – Grace is different. Grace is - she's strong, she cares about us, she's so quick and incredibly intelligent. She can make me laugh and make my son happy. She – Guv, she makes me feel safe, and she makes me feel like I can face the world and come out smiling. And apart from all of that, she's incredibly beautiful, she has the most amazing eyes and every single time she smiles I want to ki – "he tailed off, a faint blush finding its way across his face as he realised what he'd been about to admit, coming face to face with a smirking Jack Meadows.

"You love her that much." This time it was a statement rather than a question, and Neil nodded in reply.

"I love her that much'" he said.

"And she feels the same way about you?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"I – "Neil hesitated, and Jack's face registered the surprise he felt. "We haven't really talked about it that much. I know how I feel, and I know she cares about us, but we – well, we haven't talked – "

"And you're still ready to give everything up for her?" Jack asked, managing to hide the surprise this time.

"In a heartbeat. Whatever happens, wherever we end up, I want her to be happy Guv, I need her to be happy. She's brought my son back to life, and she's done the same for me. I want her, and if that means me leaving or retiring, or whatever, so we can explore what we have, then that's what's going to happen." Neil said, certainty running though his words.

Jack didn't respond, his gaze caught by something behind Neil. Hanging his head, Neil knew exactly what he was looking at, and turned, coming face to face with Grace.

"Hey" he said softly, moving over to her. "You heard that, didn't you?"

"Every word," she replied, just as quietly.

Taking her hands in his, Neil stepped closer. "I meant it Grace. Every word. I love you. I love you and I want to be with you and I want you to be with me and Jake. I want to explore what we have, and if I have to leave Sun Hill, then that's what's going to happen. "


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Except it's not," Grace said just as firmly and in the background Jack grinned as they squared off against each other, Grace stepping in and placing a quick kiss against Neil's lips. "I – ok, look I've been back in touch with Special Projects and they've got an opening, and I'm going to take it. Neil, I know I should have told you, but - well when I realised how I felt about you, when I realised that I liked you more than I should, I started putting the feelers out. Whatever way we ended up, I knew I couldn't stay. If you didn't feel the same way I did, I knew it would hurt too much to stay and if you did - if in the incredibly unlikely event that you felt the same way I did - well I knew one of us would have to leave to be able to stay together. This way, I'll just be over at Scotland Yard, ten minutes away, and - cover your ears, Guv – I'm going to find plenty of ways to just have to drop in for a visit. I love you Neil Manson, and I'm pretty sure I love Jake too," she finished with a grin, a grin that was smothered as Neil swept her into his arms and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of her.

Breaking off breathlessly, he took a step back, their hands still clasped together. "Grace – "

"I'm sure" she said with an air of confidence.

"But – "

"I'm sure. I love you Neil. This way we can be together, you and me, and no-one can say a thing or do anything about it. I love working at Sun Hill, don't get me wrong, but I love you more, and this is the best way to fix things."

"So you're sure then," Neil grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sure," Grace grinned back, her arms around his neck, holding him tight. Jack was grinning too, his grin widening as he caught sight of a certain supposedly tired Jake Manson who was standing in the doorway watching his Dad and Grace realise exactly how they felt about each other and sort out their future. Grace glanced triumphantly over at her boss – ex boss – only to see him smiling at something behind her and Neil.

Burying her face in Neil's shoulder, Grace knew with absolute certainty who Jack was looking at. Drawing back, she moved to step away from Neil, who was having none of it, only allowing her to turn around, before wrapping her back into a hug, her back flush against his chest. It wasn't that she was in any way unsure about the way she felt about Neil, but telling her boss, and telling his son were two completely different things.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Neil, however, had no such qualms. Jake knew how he felt about Grace, Neil was sure of it. He'd seen Jake's smiles as Neil had spent time with Grace, he'd watched as Jake had seen Neil and Grace together and just known – known – that it was right. Jake had accepted Neil's feelings about Grace before Neil had even really begun to understand them himself.

"Go for it Dad," Jake grinned, Grace feeling herself break out into a grin as she pictured Neil's face at his son's words.

"Yeah, go for it" Jack Meadows echoed, Neil's gaze flickering between the two, not knowing where to stop, finally landing on Jake.

"You approve?" Neil finally managed.

"I approve. Grace is great, and you're happy Dad. What more could I want?" Jake grinned.

Neil tightened his hold on Grace, his smile threatening to split his face wide open.

"Thank you son," he said, finally letting go of Grace with one arm, drawing Jake into the hug, his heart happy with joy as he felt his son wrap his arms around both him and Grace.

"Ok then," Jack Meadows finally said, his own grin causing his face to ache. "I'm happy for you two, you three," he said, adding Jake to the mix. "I'm going to get going then, and Grace, I'll start the paperwork tomorrow," he told them, reaching behind him and grabbing his jacket. "I really am happy for you."

The little family that faced him, the son finally relaxed and content, the father glowing with happiness and the woman at the centre of their hearts whose smile lit the night sky, they made Jack Meadows smile. Made him realise that happiness came to everyone eventually. Made him appreciate the time and effort he'd put into finding out more about his team, a grin forming as he realised he'd be able to cross two of his officers off his list. Terry and Mickey wouldn't be half as complicated, nor would Stevie, and Max – well Max was just odd and Jack conceded that he may just accept whatever Max told him at face value. Dragging himself back to the present, he smiled at Neil as he watched Grace and Jake go back into the kitchen in search of chocolate ice-cream.

"You're a lucky man Neil. A very lucky man. "Jack said with a smile.

"I know," Neil said with a smile of his own. "She's – she loves me. Grace Dasari loves me," he repeated, as if still unable to quite believe it.

"That she does," Jack grinned. "And you make the most of it" he told Neil, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Ok, I'm going to get going. I'll see you both at work tomorrow, on time and looking respectable," he teased, grinning as Neil blushed.

Shutting the door behind him, Neil wandered back into the kitchen, his face breaking out into a grin again as he caught sight of the vision before him. Loaded onto three plates were the most intricate, lavish and extravagant chocolate ice-cream sundaes he'd ever seen.

"Celebrating hey?"

"Most definitely," Jake said triumphantly, holding a spoon out to his Dad as Grace reverently pushed a huge sundae into view.

"And you're sure – "

"Dad, I'm sure. Grace makes you happy, you love her and she loves you. And I like her too. She's fun. She beats you at poker and she's almost a challenge on my games. Won't take long before she's a real challenge and I can practice on her, cos face it Dad, you're rubbish at computer games" Jake told him, just about managing to keep a straight face, his sudden yawn almost concealed behind his hand.

"Smart Alec," Neil smirked back, grinning as he wrapped an arm around Jake. "Time for bed mister, and this time you're staying there. That sundae will still be there tomorrow, and so will Grace," Neil told him as he caught Jake's look, Neil's glance sliding to Grace, who nodded.

Jake moved over to Grace, wrapping her in a hug. "Good night Grace" he smiled up at her. "And welcome to our family" he told her, his smile widening as she returned his hug.

"Go," she grinned back at him. "And thank you" she said, finally releasing him and watching as he and Neil made their way upstairs.

Sitting back down, she pulled a sundae towards her, her heart filled with happiness and her mouth with delicious chocolate. Ten minutes later Neil reappeared, grinning as he caught sight of the woman he loved smiling happily and wearing a chocolate moustache. Wandering over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to kiss away her chocolate moustache. A thousand gentle kisses removed all trace of the chocolate, and Grace grinned when he reached over and proceeded to prepare the last remaining sundae, gently smearing it all over her lips.

"Well, will you look at that" he murmured, "someone needs - "but Grace cut him off before he could finish, her lips sliding over his as they sank into the kiss, into their future. Breaking apart momentarily, Grace smiled at him.

"I love you Neil Manson,"

"Love you too Grace. Now shut up and kiss me".

* * *

So there you go. All done. A thousand thank you's to everyone who reviewed, to Lucy, to Shell, to PCJAL, to maddieJ and most of all, to my lovely and faithful reviewer firebird590. This is my first Bill fic, and I can only do it because of the relationship between Grace and Neil, as I don't know enough about the show or the other characters to do justice to anyone or any situation. Having said that, I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this, and thank you so much for reading.

C


End file.
